


Devil's Food [ESPAÑOL]

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 30 aniversario, Comic, Español, Fan Comics, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, lockdown - Freeform, lockdown video fix-it, makiyangatito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Un mini fancomic de Good Omens :: Lockdown.Crowley está encerrado en su casa, como casi todo mundo estos días, cuando de repente recibe una llamada.Los eventos de este comic ocurren después de lo acontecido en el video de Good Omens Lockdown, publicado en el canal de youtube de Terry Pratchett como parte de la celebración del 30 Aniversario de la publicación de Good Omens.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Devil's Food [ESPAÑOL]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [РУССКИЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567181) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [FRANÇAIS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565987) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ITALIANO]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503125) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> Regalo de cumpleaños para Umulata ^^

ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS COMIC AVAILABLE [HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487#)

Please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) \- thanks to my Patrons for sponsoring this comic!

\--------

Compartir en: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_7cXhMlmLr/) / [Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/makiyanART/photos/a.977626612635484/977626659302146/?type=3&__tn__=-UK-R)

\-----

Basado en el [video de Good Omens Lockdown.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0)

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in translating this comic to your native language please DM me ^^  
> \-----
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
